Rache ist süß!
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Zack hat ein Problem, und Cloud nutzt seine Chance. Fortsetzung von "Kein  Interesse"


**Noch immer gehört das alles SquareEnix**!

* * *

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag in Midgar. Im Shin-Ra Hauptgebäude wuselten die fleißigen Angestellten hin und her, trafen sich in den Fluren zu kurzen Gesprächen, sahen auf die Uhr und sehnten die Mittagspause herbei. Alle waren mehr oder weniger gut gelaunt, denn es war Freitag, ein Großteil der Bürosklaven durfte morgen zu Hause bleiben. Zu den weniger glücklichen gehörte zum Beispiel Cloud, welcher das ganze Wochenende um Punkt Sechs auf der Matte stehen musste, aber immerhin hatte er heute Nachmittag frei. Deshalb wollte er mit Zack irgendetwas unternehmen, nur war der nirgends zu finden. Cloud hatte schon fast alle Orte kontrolliert, an denen der SOLDAT gewöhnlich anzutreffen war, übrig blieb nur noch die SOLDAT-Etage. Dummerweise hatte er als einfacher Infanterist dort keinen Zutritt.

Also wartete er im Foyer und hoffte auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, nach oben zu kommen. Die bot sich ungefähr zehn Minuten später, als zwei Dritte-Klasse-SOLDATen zum Aufzug gingen. Cloud schlüpfte schnell zu ihnen in die Kabine und lehnte sich unauffällig gegen die Wand, dann betrachtete er aufmerksam seine Fingernägel.

"Hey, bist du nich der Frosch-Typ?"

Warum genau hatte er seinen Helm nicht angezogen?

"Nützt es etwas, wenn ich es leugne?"

"Jetzt nich mehr."

"Willst du ein Autogramm oder so?"

"Nö, wollte mir nur den Kerl ansehen, der sich freiwillig in einen Frosch verwandeln lässt."

Cissneis Theorie, dass Clouds zweifelhafter Ruhm vergänglich war, hatte sich bisher leider nicht bestätigt. Und obwohl er mittlerweile über die blöden Kommentare lachen konnte, sehnte er sich nach Anonymität.

"Du kannst mich anstarren bis in den neunundvierzigsten Stock, dort muss ich aussteigen."

"Wir auch. So ein Zufall."

"Sowas."

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend, wie es sich in einem Fahrstuhl gehörte. Oben angekommen stiegen alle drei aus, die Idioten verabschiedeten sich mit einem freundlichen Quaken.

Cloud schlenderte durch die Gänge, als würde er dazu gehören, er war nicht zum ersten Mal hier und kannte sich recht gut aus. Schließlich entdeckte er den Stachelkopf seines Freundes vor einem der Panoramafenster.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"Wieso gehst du nicht an dein PHS?"

"Hab´s nicht gehört."

Zack ließ seine sonst so breiten Schultern hängen und sprach sehr leise. Das hieß nichts Gutes.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich bin zu fett."

"Was?"

".."

"Oh."

"Genau."

"Wo?"

"Weiß nicht. Ich war vorhin beim Fitness-Test, und die behaupten echt, mein Körperfettanteil wäre zu hoch. Die spinnen doch."

"Und was bedeutet das für dich?"

"Die setzen mich auf Diät."

"Oh."

"Jep."

"Und das heißt?"

"Keine Kohlenhydrate mehr für Zack. Pizza Ade!"

"Keine Sorge, du schaffst das schon."

"Natürlich schaffe ich das. Es ist nur so verdammt beschissen."

Dem konnte Cloud nicht widersprechen.

"Bist du jetzt nur noch mit Diät beschäftigt oder machen wir heute noch was?"

"Vielleicht nachher. Ich rufe dich an."

"Na gut. Bis dann."

"Okay."

Dass Zack derart kurz angebunden war, war erschreckend. Noch nie zuvor hatte Cloud ihn in dieser Verfassung erlebt. Er musste ihn irgendwie aufheitern, das war seine Pflicht als Freund. Oder?

…

Zack wäre nicht Zack, wenn er den anfänglichen Schock nicht schnell überwunden und durch unerschütterlichen Optimismus ersetzt hätte. Er rief Cloud gegen Abend an und die beiden einigten sich für`s Erste auf einen Kinobesuch. Da es schon recht spät war, wollten sie sich am großen Brunnen in Sektor 8 treffen, von dort aus war es nur noch ein Katzensprung bis in ihr Lieblingskino.

Als Cloud zum Treffpunkt kam, wartete Zack bereits.

"Hallo, bin ich zu spät?"

"Nein, ich war zu früh."

"Okay, dann los."

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Wieso hast du einen Lutscher im Mund?"

"Das ist eine neue Sorte, Sahne-Kirsch. Ich habe gleich einen Zehnerpack gekauft. Kann aber leider nicht mit dir teilen, da ist sehr viel Zucker drin."

"Schon gut, ich mag eh keine Lutscher. Ich bin ja nicht fünf oder so."

"Gut, gehen wir?"

…

Die Auswahl des Filmes war den beiden nicht schwer gefallen. Cloud lehnte Horrorfilme kategorisch ab, die Romantikkomödie im Sinne von Bettelarmes Mädchen Verliebt Sich In Millionär schied ganz aus, übrig blieb nur ein Thriller über eine Verschwörung in einem Megakonzern, die von einem Praktikanten aufgedeckt wird.  
Bevor es losging, machte Cloud noch einen schnellen Abstecher zur Kinotheke.

"Willst du auch was?" fragte er seinen Freund.

"Sellerie und Karotten."

"Gibt´s das auch als Gummibärchen?"

"Eher nicht. Ich gehe schon mal vor."

"Warte kurz, du musst mir tragen helfen!"

Cloud griff tief in seinen Geldbeutel und gönnte sich eine große Limonade, eine mittlere Portion Popcorn, eine Tüte Schokorosinen und ein Eis.

"Bedien dich, wenn du magst."

"Auf keinen Fall, zu viele überflüssige Kalorien. Aber was ist los mit dir? Bist du schwanger?"

"Ja, klar. Ich hab einfach Appetit auf Süßkram. Trägst du bitte das Popcorn?"

Zack widerstand tapfer der Versuchung, obwohl ihm Cloud während des ganzen Filmes alle fünf Minuten eine Tüte mit Zuckerzeug unter die Nase hielt.

…

Am nächsten Abend stand Cloud erneut vor Zacks Tür und wartete auf Einlass.  
Endlich öffnete ein traurig aussehender, wahrscheinlich sehr hungriger SOLDAT, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich noch mehr verfinsterte, als er Clouds Mitbringsel sah.

"Muss das sein?" motzte er.

"`Tschuldigung, ich hatte noch keine Zeit für Abendessen."

"Aber ausgerechnet Pizza?"

"Mit extra viel Käse."

Zack sagte nichts mehr, warf der Pizza aber einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu.

"Es stört dich doch hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich alleine esse?"

"Vielleicht kann ich ja ein kleines Stückchen probieren?"

"Geht nicht, denk an die Kohlenhydrate."

"Dann lasse ich den Boden weg und beschränke mich auf den Belag."

"Fändest du das nicht irgendwie erbärmlich?"

"Du bist ein grausamer Mensch."

"Der jetzt essen muss, sonst wird´s kalt. Guten Appetit!"

Zacks Laune näherte sich dem absoluten Nullpunkt, Cloud ging dann freiwillig etwas früher nach Hause.

…

"Guten Morgen!"

"Setz dich bitte woanders hin!" stöhnte Zack. Der arme Kerl hatte große, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die Diät setzte ihm schwer zu.

"Warum so unfreundlich? Wir haben uns einen ganzen Tag nicht gesehen."

"Einen sehr erholsamen Tag ohne deine Foltermethoden."

"Wovon redest du bitte?"

"Komm schon, du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass du seit neuestem auf Cappuccino mit Sahne und Pfannkuchen stehst. Das Zeug hast du vorher nie angerührt. Du isst das jetzt nur, um mich hungrig zu machen."

"Das ist gar nicht wahr. Ich mochte Pfannkuchen nicht, bevor ich herausgefunden habe, dass man so viel Sirup drüber schütten muss, bis sie darin schwimmen. Siehst du, so ist das richtig lecker. Du schneidest sie klein, ziehst sie mehrmals durch den Sirup und dann...mmhhh..."

Zacks Eiweißriegel schmeckte plötzlich doppelt so schlecht. Er kaute lustlos darauf herum und seufzte.

"Es ist natürlich auch reiner Zufall, dass Kunsel gerade jetzt seine Leidenschaft für Kaubonbons entdeckt hat, nicht wahr?" fragte er.

"Sicher, hab Kunsel ewig nicht gesehen", antwortete Cloud mit vollem Mund.

"Und dass du mit einem Stück Mideeler Zitronentorte durch das gesamte Gebäude gelaufen bist, bis du mich gefunden hast, war ebenfalls keine Absicht?"

"Wollte mir nur die Beine vertreten. Ein kleiner Verdauungsspaziergang nach dem vielen Kuchen."

"Deshalb hast du den Kuchen auch mitgenommen."

"Zack, willst du mir etwa unterstellen, dass ich dich mit Essen quäle?"

"Ja."

"Wieso hast du eine so schlechte Meinung von mir?"

"Wieso schüttelst du gerade den Zuckerspender?"

"Für meinen Cappuccino."

"Ich geb´s auf. Der Riegel ist sowieso gegessen."

"Sehen wir uns zum Mittagessen?"

"Kann ich dich davon abhalten?"

"...nein."

"Bis nachher!"

"Bis dann!"

…

Eine große Schüssel Salat, ein großer SOLDAT-Spezial-Shake, daraus bestand Zacks karges Mahl. Es machte satt, es gab seinem Körper alles, was er brauchte und es schmeckte ekelerregend. Er war nicht zum ersten Mal auf Diät gesetzt worden, denn sein Faible für ungesunde Nahrungsmittel war den Ärzten wohl bekannt, aber dieses Mal fiel es ihm so schwer wie nie, dafür sorgte diese Naschkatze Cloud. Der war anscheinend noch immer leicht säuerlich wegen der ganzen Froschsache und auf Rache aus. Die Mengen an Süßkram, die er verdrückte, standen in keinem Verhältnis zu seinem geschätzten Kalorienbedarf, Zack stellte sich mittlerweile die Frage, wann sein Freund an einem Zuckerschock sterben würde. Wie starb man eigentlich an einem Zuckerschock? Würde man einfach kristallisieren? Warum dachte er überhaupt darüber nach? Diese Diät machte ihn noch verrückt.  
Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, tauchte der miese Folterknecht plötzlich neben ihm auf und stellte sein Tablett auf den Tisch.

"Mahlzeit!"

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?"

"Was denn?"

"Das da!"

Zack zeigte auf Clouds ungewöhnliche Lebensmittelauswahl.

"Ach so. Was ist falsch daran?"

"Die meisten Leute füllen diese Schalen mit Suppe."

"Nicht mit Pudding?"

"Nicht mit drei verschiedenen Sorten Pudding."

"Tja, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal. Willst du probieren? Ich habe dir extra einen Löffel mitgebracht."

"Sehr nett, aber nein danke!"

"Na gut, dann schlürf dein scheußliches Schlabberzeugs."

"Mistkerl!"

Cloud setzte sich und begann, seinen Dessert-Hauptgang zu löffeln. Dass er dabei so glückselig aussah, passte Zack rein gar nicht. Vielleicht konnte er später irgendwo einen Diätpudding auftreiben?

"Guten Appetit!"

Diese beiden einfachen Worte lösten zwei sehr unterschiedliche, sich aber dennoch in ihrer Intensität ähnliche Reaktionen aus.  
Erstens: Zack erstrahlte sofort heller als ein Makoreaktor in finsterster Nacht.  
Zweitens: Cloud ließ seinen Löffel fallen und rutschte fast vom Stuhl unter den Tisch.

"Wie ich sehe, ist hier noch ein Sitzplatz frei. Ich darf mich doch bestimmt zu euch gesellen?"

"Natürlich. Es ist uns eine Ehre mit dir an einem Tisch zu sitzen", antwortete Zack fröhlich.

"Meinen Freund Cloud kennst du ja schon. Dein größter Fan und so."

"In der Tat. Ich erinnere mich." Sephiroth sah Cloud prüfend an. "Gab es da nicht kürzlich einen Zwischenfall mit einem Frosch, in den dieser junge Mann verwickelt war?"

"Das... war nicht meine Schuld!" brachte Cloud irgendwie stammelnd zustande. Dass er in der Gegenwart seines Idols sprechen konnte, war ein großer Fortschritt.

"Ist sowieso Schnee von gestern, nicht wahr?" fragte Zack.

Cloud deutete ein Nicken an und starrte auf seinen Pudding.

"Soll das da sein Mittagessen sein?"

Keine Antwort vom perplexen Infanteristen.

"Man fragt sich wirklich, was die jungen Leute sich heutzutage einbilden. Sie kommen hierher, wollen berühmte SOLDAT-Mitglieder werden, aber dann machen sie ihren Ausbildern nur Ärger und essen solchen Müll, der schlecht für sie ist und ihr Wachstum hemmt. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Was sollen wir mit so verwöhnten Rekruten wie dir anfangen?"

"Er könnte den ganzen Tag Überwachungsmonitore beobachten?" schlug Zack vor. "Sehr ruhmreiche Tätigkeit."

"Vielleicht sollte ich veranlassen, dass er nach Junon versetzt wird? Dort herrscht ein strengeres Regiment."

"Gute Idee, die treiben ihm die Flausen aus!"

Cloud war gerade sehr klein geworden. Und sehr still. Und noch blasser als sonst.

"Tja", überlegte Zack laut, "man fragt sich, ob wir den Krieg damals gewonnen hätten, hätten wir nur solche Waschlappen in der Armee gehabt."

"Natürlich hätten wir das. Ich war schließlich dabei." Sephiroths Ego war beeindruckend.

"Entschuldigung?" wisperte Cloud.

"Was ist?"

"Ich habe noch etwas zu tun. Ich gehe dann jetzt. Sir!" Er stand sehr langsam auf, salutierte zitternd und torkelte zum Ausgang.

"Du hast dein Tablett nicht weggeräumt", rief Zack ihm noch lachend hinterher, aber sein Freund tat so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört.

"Danke."

"Kein Problem. Ich war wirklich schon lange nicht mehr hier unten."

"Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

"Du hast sehr seltsame Freunde."

"Dich zum Beispiel?"

"Nur, weil ich dir einen Gefallen getan habe, heißt das nicht, dass du dir alles erlauben darfst."

"Klar, tut mir Leid."

"Sei jetzt ruhig und iss."

"Schon gut."

Der Shake schmeckte immer noch furchtbar, aber auch ein bisschen nach Triumph.


End file.
